Friendship is stupid magic
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: ¡Hurra!, el equipo de Karasuno se había ganado unos cupones para pasar una semana gratis en un hotel tradicional cerca de la playa. Sin embargo, no contaban con que sus mini vacaciones terminaran de aquella extraña forma.
1. Prólogo de un desastre

**Friendship is stupid magic**

 _¡Hurra!, el equipo de Karasuno se había ganado unos cupones para pasar una semana gratis en un hotel tradicional cerca de la playa. Sin embargo, no contaban con que sus mini vacaciones terminaran de aquella extraña forma._

* * *

 _¡He vuelto! *lanza confeti* es hora de que huyan ya que traje otra de mis historias. No comentaré mucho y los dejaré con esta locura._

 **Advertencias:** Desmadre, malas palabras, algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character) y dos _OC_ (Original Character). No se sientan intimados.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 _"Haría cualquier cosa por recuperar la juventud... excepto hacer ejercicio, madrugar, o ser un miembro útil de la comunidad."_

 **Oscar Wilde.**

 **Prólogo de un desastre.**

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama tragaron en seco mirándose de reojo por unos segundos, el sudor corría por sus frentes debido al miedo y la incertidumbre que recorría sus cuerpos. Asahi estaba a punto de echarse al piso para llorar como un niño de cinco años al que le habían roto su camioncito de juguete mientras Sugawara, que tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, trataba de calmarlo. El capitán del equipo trataba de mantener la calma al lado de las caras de mafioso japonés de Tanaka, le hubiese asestado un golpe si no fuera por que sabía que se desataría la guerra con algún comentario gracioso de Tsukishima.

— Lo siento.

Nishinoya de verdad sonaba apenado, incluyendo la cabeza baja en un semblante que no era tan de él. El profesor Takeda soltó una risa nerviosa antes de que el entrenador Ukai le pusiera una mano sobre el hombro al jugador, tomó airé antes de soltar en un tono grave, tratando de dar seguridad.

— Encontraremos una solución, no te preocupes.

— Podríamos deshacernos del bebé que perdió los _tickets_ primero, sugiero que lo arrojemos a la carretera.

Daishi algunas veces quería tener una engrapadora en sus manos para corchetearle la boca al rubio.

— ¡Tsukishima cabrón!

También deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle las piernas al de aspecto salvaje y poder saber lo suficiente de medicina para poder colocárselas luego para que jugara. Trató de detener la pelea al igual que Ukai, pero les fue medio imposible ya que el más alto seguía soltando sus bromas cada vez que el Libero trataba de golpearlo.

— N-no estamos en una situación para que se pongan a pe-pelear.

Asahi podría ser alto y tener una pinta muchacho peligroso, pero eso solo funcionaba para las personas que a penas le conocían.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Una voz femenina los hizo detenerse y voltear sus rostros. Allí estaban tres mujeres, entre ellas su _manager_ , la chica bajita de cabello corto oscuro y la otra alta con la máscara de _titán colosal_ que habían visto afuera jugando con unos niños; lo curioso con ella es que ahora parecía estar comiendo hombresitos de galleta a través del orificio que le brindaba la parte boca.

— ¡Shimizu- _san_!

El profesor a cargo la llamó, la chica desvió su vista hacía él antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar leve. Kaia Arata, la muchacha más baja y que les había llamado en cuanto entraron, sonrió un poco haciéndole una seña a su compañera titán con una de sus manos. Esta última se giró hacía el escritorio de la recepción para buscar unos papeles.

— Arata- _san_ ha accedido a que nos quedemos por esta semana de manera gratuita en el hotel.

Para la mayoría de los chicos en ese preciso instante, Shimizu Kyoko era como un ángel caído del cielo. Todo brillaba a su alrededor, incluso, parecía opacar la presencia el falso titán colosal que ahora le tendía una hoja a la hija del dueño del hotel.

— Solo hay una condición.

La felicidad de pronto se apagó. La más alta del grupo caminó hasta la silla de la recepción para comenzar a girar sobre ella una vez tomó asiento, prefirieron ignorarla por ahora. Necesitaban prestar atención al papel que la otra mujer del grupo les mostraba, la mayoría se inclinó hacía adelante para leer mejor.

— Titán- _kun_ me ha dado una buena opción para encubrir su perdida de boletos y que no se queden a la deriva por una semana. Creo que también les resultará interesante, Kyoko- _san_ estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo comenté.

Aquel papel rosa con un anuncio de una competencia fue el inicio anticipado de su pesadilla por una semana. La sonrisa madura de Kaia Arata una sentencia de muerte y ese ligero rubor divertido en las mejillas de Shimizu la peor advertencia; Asahi dejó escapar un gemido de terror en cuanto la chica con la máscara de titán comenzó a _atacar_ el mesón de la recepción, lanzando papeles al aire y arrojando al piso todo lo que había encima con sus brazos, tratando de parecer más grande de lo que ya era.

— ¿Esto es? —Tanaka no pudo evitar alzar la voz antes que los demás.

— Será nuestra condición y contrato —algo en la sonrisa de la muchachita de cabello corto no les hizo gracia a ninguno—. Contamos con ustedes. Obviamente, si no cumplen...

El grupo de hombres tragó en seco al mismo tiempo, como si alguien hubiese estado orquestando el movimiento.

Era el prólogo del caos.

* * *

 _Y bueno, aquí está el inicio de esta nueva fumadera. Esta vez tengo a una invitada especial que conocí hace algún tiempo aquí en fanfiction y que es uno de los OC que aparecen, cuando le comenté la idea no pude dejar pasar el invitarla. x'D_

 _En fin, les dejo el prólogo._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Escena I: Compresa para los dolores

_Traigo ya el segundo capítulo, va a ser un poco corto (no tanto como el prólogo pero si bien "meh"), aún no avanzo lo suficiente en el manga como para darme la confianza e indagar más en lo íntimo de varios personajes. *se esconde* (?)_

 _Ahora retomaré la fastidiosa costumbre de contestar los rw:_

 _ **Al:**_ _Gracias por el rw! Bue, ya sabes, aquí estoy para hacer fantasías y locuras realidad. ¡Espero que este cap te guste!_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Desmadre, malas palabras, algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character) y dos _OC_ (Original Character). No se sientan intimados.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 _La mayor aventura es la que nos espera. Hoy y mañana aún no se han dicho. Las posibilidades, los cambios son todos vuestros por hacer. El molde de su vida en sus manos esta para romper._

 **El Hobbit** — **J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **Acto I**

 **Escena I:** Compresa para los dolores.

Aquella semana antes de vacaciones de verano había comenzado bastante extraña para Sawamura Daichi. Comenzando, primero que nada, con la cancelación de dos exámenes importantes por la poco habitual falta por enfermedad de sus profesores, la agarrada de coraje de Azumane en uno de los partidos de práctica, el silencio de Tsukishima, la obediencia de Tanaka y terminando con la poca energía de Hinata en los entrenamientos. Aunque Suga se le hubiese acercado a conversarle del tema en la hora de almuerzo, definitivamente tenía _un poco_ de miedo investigar más allá en el asunto.

Era el capitán, estaba preocupado, lo admitía, ¿Cómo no?. Sin embargo, los conocía bastante bien como para saber que ellos mismos encontrarían las respuestas a sus problemas, no tenía por que meter la cabeza en lo que no le correspondía, solo habían pasado dos días, si se tardaban más de tres seguramente tomaría cartas en el asunto. Antes no.

Por eso no le fue tan sorprendente al ver que, casi al termino del entrenamiento de la tarde aquel día miércoles, el profesor a cargo del club llegaba acompañado de la sonrisa apenada de Yamaguchi. Sawamura casi apostaba que el chico de pecas parecía extremadamente contento por algo pero no sentía la confianza suficiente como para contarle al resto por sí mismo.

— Tengo muy buenas noticias.

El sensei marcó el inicio del apocalípsis pintado de rosa, _literalmente_.

Yamaguchi había ganado unos cupones en una rifa familiar para una estancia gratis, con gastos de comida incluidos, en un buen hotel de la playa por una semana. Instancia que, claramente aprovechó de compartir con el equipo de volley de Karasuno al no ser su familia tan numerosa y que también los cupones vencían ya la próxima semana. Acción desinteresada que había discutido con el profesor a cargo, la manager y el entrenador Ukai el día lunes. A todos les fascinó la idea, preguntaron, hicieron unas llamadas y ahora solo les quedaba que los alumnos llevaran la autorización de la salida a sus casas para que sus padres la firmaran, y por supuesto, les dieran algo de dinero para una salida de entrenamiento que quedaba programada para el día miércoles de la próxima semana.

Solo tendrían que pagar el autobús de ida y regreso, que tampoco era mucho dinero.

Miércoles a miércoles de entrenamiento intensivo sobre la arena para fortalecer los músculos y lazos. A nadie le molesto, incluso los más animados en ello fueron Nishinoya con Tanaka, pasar una semana con Shimizu en la playa eran las "vacaciones" perfectas. Así que, la mañana del día acordado, se encontraban todos en el terminal general de la ciudad con sus equipajes listos y los ánimos puestos. Solo dos horas y media de viaje fue lo que tuvieron que aguantar; en cuanto bajaron del autobús los adultos a cargo fueron a hacer unas llamadas mientras algunos iban por comida o al baño.

— Umh... Nishinoya- _san_ —Yamaguchi le llamó un tanto tímido, el _libero_ le miró luego de dejar escapar un bostezo—. ¿Puedes cuidar mi equipaje un momento?, quiero ir a comprar un jugo.

— ¡Claro!, ¡Claro!

Le sonrió antes de recibir la chaqueta y un bolso. Tuvo que correrse de lugar al menos unas tres veces ya que estorbaba la pasada, como buena ciudad turística el terminal comenzaba a llenarse rápido de gente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajita, de cabello corto oscuro, ojos color miel, de piel algo tostada por su vida en la costa, pantalones pescadores oscuros y una polera con el logo del hotel en un costado cubriendo su casi inexistente busto, era lo que se podía resumir de la joven sentada detrás del mesón en la recepción. Parecía completamente aburrida jugando al solitario en un ordenador casi sacado de la edad de piedra, con la cabeza siendo sostenida perezosa por su mano izquierda y tarareando, de manera desinteresada, la música _Enka_ del ambiente que salía por los parlantes colgantes del techo, no emitía precisamente ningún aura especial más que el de una adolescente de quince años _disfrutando_ sus vacaciones.

Kaia Arata, la muchachita que ahora bostezaba sin preocupación, era la actual heredera de la franquicia de hoteles tradicionales "Kurain" [1], ubicados a lo largo de al menos cuatro costas importantes del país, eran una empresa confiable, refinada y de precios un tanto elevados al tener servicios de distinto tipo. La familia Arata en un principio, acumuló su fortuna gracias a ser un clan Yakuza importante que perdió poder cerca de los años cincuenta. Dato solamente relevante para el nombre de la franquicia de hoteles; _Kurain_ era una inusual prueba de _honorabilidad_ para los miembros que querían ingresar a la familia, con el fin de al menos conservar esa pequeña parte de la historia familiar decidieron nombrar así su empresa.

— ¿Equipo de To... _Torino_?, ah, Karasuno.

Murmuró para si revisando el listado de inquilinos con reserva que sus padres le habían dejado para esa semana. Debido a una llamada de urgencia el martes por la mañana se habían ido del hotel y no regresarían al menos hasta el día domingo por la tarde, así que, estaba a cargo de todo el funcionamiento del negocio hasta que ellos regresaran. Algo que no le costaría mucho ni le supondría mayores problemas, los trabajadores le conocían y como desde pequeña había sido instruida con inteligencia sobre el negocio, dudaba mucho tener algún percance mayor. La última vez sus padres se habían ido por casi tres semanas al extranjero mientras ella aún estaba en clases y nada ardió en fuego o se perdió en apuestas ilegales, supusieron todos para ese entonces que ya estaba lista para manejar su pequeña fracción del negocio familiar.

— Shiemi- _san_ iré a limpiar los vidrios de la entrada.

Soltó de pronto, dando un salto para bajarse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. La muchacha que había aparecido al fondo del pasillo de entrada solo asintió en silencio.

Kaia era una muchacha bastante madura para su edad, casi imperturbable, seria y responsable. No había nada malo que decir sobre la hija única de los Arata de la costa... muy por al contrario de la extraña persona que ahora caminaba tranquilamente en su dirección tirando de una maletita con ruedas; la adolescente ni siquiera había comenzado su tarea cuando tuvo que dejar las obligaciones de lado para prestar atención a aquella _cosa._

Por lo que se dejaba ver poseía un cabello largo color rosa atado en una trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo, una máscara de latex con forma de _titán colosal_ puesta en la cabeza, un vestido de marinerita azul sin mangas y unas botas de agua amarillo patito hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Solo había una persona en todo el maldito planeta que podía usar aquella abominación de conjunto sin sentir vergüenza alguna de nacer.

— ¿Seishun?

Kaia sintió miedo de preguntar y acercarse, quizá hasta mordiera o le pegara la rabia. La persona que pensaba era su prima de Tokio, alguien que nunca había sido demasiado _normal_.

La muchacha de casi un metro ochenta de estatura rebuscó en los bolsillo de su vestido con una de sus manos y cuando lo encontró, liberó una nube de confeti sobre sus cabezas. Aquello respondió todas las preguntas de la menor, no había lugar a dudas; sus temores se reafirmaron en cuanto la otra se quitó la máscara de látex y sus ojos vagos grises saltaron a la vista en conjunto con su pálida piel de chica de ciudad.

— El cabello rosa... ¿Es enserio?, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que volver a la escuela? —Seishun se alzó de hombros al avanzar hasta el hotel tradicional, levantarle el pulgar a su prima en silencio e indicar la maleta verde oscuro que había dejado detrás—. ¡Oye!, ¡No soy tu botones!, ¡Lleva tu condenada maleta tú misma!

Algunas veces se preguntaba la razón por la que sus padres aún seguían recibiéndola en el hotel por las mini vacaciones de verano si no aportaba prácticamente nada bueno en su estadía. Incluso les había ensuciado el patio recién limpio con picadillo de papel que no limpiaría por mucho que le gritaran, pues, su familiar estaba bien acostumbrada a hacer poco caso a órdenes o instrucciones que le dieran.

Si había un contrario moral para Kaia Arata esa era su prima de Tokio, la vaga, extraña e irresponsable Seishun Arata.

— Trata de no tirar más basura al piso, tienes un papel colgando del bolsillo —le indicó. La de cabello rosa y máscara de titán metió el papel dentro de su vestido nuevamente y siguió con su caminata hasta el interior del hotel—. ¡Eh!, ¡Seishun, la maleta!

Era imposible, la alta muchachita ya había entrado al hotel. Tendría que cargar con el equipaje hasta una de las habitaciones familiares.

Genial, ahora sus problemas aumentaban a _dos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así era como habían llegado todos a ese punto, luego de llegar al hotel y apreciar la extraña escena donde el _titán colosal_ con un vestido de marinerita era perseguido por unos niños en la entrada, se dieron cuenta de que Nishinoya había perdido los boletos cuando Yamaguchi le entregó sus cosas para cuidarlas. Sugawara no sabía quien de los dos se sentía peor por el asunto, era tan extraño ver al chico de segundo en ese profundo estado de silencio absoluto mientras Tsukishima lo insultaba sin hacer pausas para respirar. Un minuto más y rompía el record.

Con boletos perdidos y un trato que no tenían más que aceptar, el entrenador Ukai más el profesor a cargo se fueron a una de las oficinas administrativas para conversar mejor los términos con la chica a cargo del hotel. El resto del equipo no le quedó otra que esperar en el salón principal con sus equipaje arrumbados en una esquina, quizá era hasta más sensato devolverse, pero ya estaban allí y no querían irse sin al menos haber practicado.

— Que... fastidio —Tobio se quejó en voz baja con el ceño fruncido, con tan mala suerte que logró escucharse en toda la sala.

— ¡Lo siento!

Los dos jugadores involucrados en el asunto se levantaron de sus asientos para hacer una reverencia de disculpa. Daichi suspiró y luego le envió una mirada de advertencia a Tsukishima, el rubio solo desvió la vista captando la indirecta.

— No importa, al menos encontramos una forma de resolverlo.

— Con permiso.

Una muchacha bajita con una polera color azul en conjunto con la alta de cabello rosa entraron a la sala a paso lento, a la mayoría les costó identificarla sin su usual máscara de titán sobre la cabeza. En sus manos traían bandejas con tazas de cerámica, en silencio y con calma fueron sirviéndoles a cada uno de los integrantes del club de Karasuno una taza de té verde.

— N-nosotros no pedimos esto.

— Oh, es por cuenta de la casa —la muchachita de baja estatura les sonrió. Daichi agradeció poco después—. Soy Shiemi, estoy encargada de las mucamas, si tienen cualquier inconveniente no duden en consultar conmigo.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio aún sin comprender bien toda la situación. La de cabello rosa tocó el hombro de la otra en silencio.

— Oh —llevó una mano a sus labios—. Ella es Seishun Arata, si tienen algún problema más grave _supongo_ que pueden ir con ella.

 _¿Supongo?._ A muchos no les pasó inadvertida aquella palabra mientras la más alta hacía una señal de paz con sus dedos; poco después ambas abandonaron la sala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ukai suspiró, el trato que le ofrecían no era tan malo como le pareció en un principio. Aunque no encontraba la forma de hacer que Takeda dejara de temblar a su lado mientras la chica de cabello corto oscuro sonreía natural detrás del escritorio de la gerencia.

 _Que miedo, no quiero verla cuando tenga veinte años._ Pensaba mientras revisaba casi por quinta vez el contrato de estadía que la chica les había impreso hace solo unos minutos atrás; aún no sabía que pensar sobre un abogado que trabajara en un contrato en menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Algún problema? —Kaia Arata fijó sus ojos color miel en el más alto.

— Umh... ¿Qué significa esto de "gastos de estadía"? —Takeda señaló un párrafo al ajustarse las gafas nervioso.

— Oh eso, como la alimentación se las daremos nosotros y eso incluye: desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Necesito que al menos cooperen con algunas funciones del hotel, ahora nuestro personal está bajo y pronto llegarán más turistas.

El profesor asintió, miró a Ukai de reojo y este solo tomó un bolígrafo para firmar el documento.

— No veo ningún inconveniente.

— Perfecto, el resto de información se la tendrá que dar usted a sus jugadores.

Una competición de volley playa más ayuda en el hotel a cambio de estadía gratis durante una semana, ¿Qué pasaba en ese lugar?

* * *

 _ **[1] Kurain:**_ _referencia a Ace Attorney._ _Aldea/técnica de mediums._

 _ **[2] Kaia Arata / Seishun:**_ _Kaia significa "de la tierra/mar" y Seishun algo como "primavera de la juventud". Arata significa "fresco" o "nuevo"_

 _Yai el segundo cap *rueda* quería dejarlo un poco más largo pero fue imposible, la musa voló lejos._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Escena II: Maldad rosa

_¡Segundo capítulo!_

 _La verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre y solo tengo una lata de atún. Aparte, ando de mal humor, estuve fuera todo el maldito fin de semana._

 _En fin, este cap va de regalo para AltheaDeLeo. Perdón la demora, pero no me convencía xD!_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Desmadre, malas palabras, algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character) y dos _OC_ (Original Character). No se sientan intimados.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 _No se lo que puede llegar, pero sea lo que sea, iré hacia ello riéndome._

 **Moby Dick** — **Herman Melville.**

 **Acto I**

 **Escena II:** Maldad rosa.

Nishinoya analizó la habitación nuevamente, tratando de encontrar a la próxima victima del juego infantil que habían comenzado hace unos pocos minutos. Tanaka, Hinata y el asustado Asahi solo pudieron chillar en cuanto la cabeza rosa que tanto conocían se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación sonriendo, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

— ¡Arata Seishun!

El joven libero apuntó a la chica con su dedo índice, esta fijó su grisáceos ojos en él mientras alzaba una ceja. Asahi sintió de pronto el corazón en la garganta, aquello no iba a salir bien, no necesitaba ser un genio ni un viajero del tiempo para saberlo.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Woh!

El de cabello naranja y el de segundo año alzaron los brazos tal como si se tratara de un publico expectante. La muchacha de un metro ochenta ladeó la cabeza antes de entrar por la ventana en silencio; los pantalones cortos de color oscuro que traía puestos más aquella polera ploma con el logo del chico del cereal sobre el pecho, sucios a más no poder de tierra al igual que su rostro y el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta desordenada con ramas de algún arbusto, solo hacían reafirmar lo obvio: o andaba jugando con los niños de afuera otra vez, o, se había escapado de las tareas del hotel de su prima de una forma extremadamente exagerada.

La alta chica se puso frente al más bajito, con ambos brazos en su cintura y una mirada que muchos podían interpretar como "dame un reto, señorita". Hinata algunas veces se preguntaba como es que a penas había pasado un día y ya parecían entenderle ese extraño lenguaje silencioso.

— Tu reto será: traerme los anteojos de la primera persona que veas con ellos.

— No creo que eso sea buena i-

El rayo rosa abandonó la habitación en un parpadeo, dejando las palabras del _As_ de Karasuno en su boca. Rápidamente el grupo de chicos se asomó por la puerta de su habitación en cuanto sintieron el golpe de un cuerpo contra el piso y el grito sorpresa de uno de sus compañeros. Allí, al fondo del pasillo, junto a las máquinas de refrescos, la chica de largo cabello rosa falso parecía estar sentaba sobre alguien en una más que extraña y comprometedora posición.

El rostro asustado de Yamaguchi solo les hizo sonreír aún más. Se había metido con _él_.

— ¿Qué mier-?

Tsukishima dejó de hablar en cuanto fijó su vista en el aterrador rostro de la persona que estaba sentada sobre sus caderas. Aquel cabello rosa, el rostro ennegrecido y esos ojos grises abiertos, irradiando un aura digna de un asesino profesional, lo hicieron pasar una gran bola de saliva por su garganta al momento en el que la mano gigante, según el desde su posición, se acercó a su rostro. El sudor frío bajó por su frente en cuanto Seishun tomó sus anteojos con los dedos y se los quitó con sumo cuidado. La sonrisa que puso la muchacha antes de levantarse fue tan aterradora que los insultos del rubio se quedaron atorados en su garganta.

La Arata mayor se levantó para regresar con sus compañeros de juego al final del pasillo. Con una mueca feliz en su rostro, los anteojos del chico en una de sus manos en alto y las zapatillas sucias pisando el suelo, comenzó su regreso. Eso, hasta que un pie proveniente del pasillo la hizo tropezar y caer al piso. Salvó de caer sobre los anteojos del de primer año solo por suerte.

— Seishun...

La voz molesta de su prima la hizo poner una mueca asustada en su rostro, trató de escapar gateando en el piso pero le fue imposible. La chica de corto cabello oscuro le entregó una pequeña pila de toallas recién planchadas a Kageyama, quién se encontraba a su lado de pura casualidad, tomó a la mayor de uno de sus tobillos y comenzó a jalarla por el pasillo en dirección a la recepción.

El ambiente quedó en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que se dejó de escuchar como la muchacha de cabello rosa trataba de encajar sus uñas al piso para poder detener su destino de una paliza o reprimenda segura.

— ¿Qué... fue eso?

Hasta el rey de la cancha tenía miedo de preguntar y deshacerse de ese grupo de toallas que le habían encargado sin siquiera pedirle opinión.

— E-ella tacleó a Tsukki y le robó los anteojos —contestó el joven de pecas sin creérselo aún.

El aludido aún se encontraba en el piso choqueado. Se sentó sobre la madera, dirigiendo su mirada hacía adelante para encontrar sus anteojos sanos y salvos en el suelo, de la misma manera en la que se los habían arrebatado.

Nishinoya, Hinata, Tanaka y Asahi, a quién tuvieron que jalar a la fuerza, se metieron nuevamente en la habitación de manera silenciosa para comenzar reírse sin hacer mucho escándalo. La cara de Tsukishima era digna de un poema, ojalá le hubieran tomado una fotografía.

Y eso solo había sido lo que ocurrió el día jueves por la tarde, ni mencionar lo que vivieron por la mañana o el día anterior en la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miércoles, 23:30 PM — Hotel Kurain._

— Y esas... son las condiciones.

Ukai suspiró cansado, manteniendo la calma ante todos aquellos ojitos que le miraban como diciendo "¿Qué será de nuestras vidas ahora?", pronto se sintió incómodo y tuvo que pedirle ayuda mental al profesor Takeda que se encontraba de pie en un rincón del lugar, escuchando claramente toda la explicación y detallando puntos que podrían llegar a generar alguna duda en los jugadores.

— Básicamente —comenzó el de anteojos, instantáneamente las miradas se fueron hacía él—. Tenemos que ganar la competencia de Vóley Playa representando al Hotel o, tendremos que irnos y pagar la estadía.

Más de alguno no parecía convencido, era un convenio demente.

— Para que se sientan más tranquilos, con el equipo del hotel logramos llegar a las finales. En la semana que se quedarán se jugarán los tres últimos partidos. Tienen _todas_ las de ganar.

Kaia Arata presenciaba la reunión apoyada de espaldas en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la ancha polera que traía puesta ahora marcaba algo más su busto al encontrarse en aquella posición. Dio un paso hacía adelante, dando un impulso a su cuerpo para avanzar hasta el lado de Ukai sin sentirse presionada por su falta de altura o edad, desprendía claramente un aura de una chica de veinticinco que planea venderte un burro con cabeza de iguana y terminabas comprándoselo pagando hasta el triple. Cualidad de confianza ganada por los genes oscuros de su familia, si no era terror era carisma.

— La razón por la que puse esa condición es por que estoy harta de que los de la residencial Onoda de la playa nos gane siempre y se burlen. Aparte, investigué un poco y me han dicho que son buenos, jugarán con gente que casi les dobla en edad, es imposible que pierdan.

Ella mostró una sonrisa amable, a Hinata le pareció aterradora, era como la vez que le había pegado a Kageyama en la nuca.

— ¿Y como llegaron hasta las finales entonces?

Tsukishima con su voz aburrida hizo la pregunta que no debía salir a la luz, el entrenador del equipo se cubrió la vista con su mano mientras el profesor comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa a la misma vez que la heredera del hotel se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante con las manos tras su espalda, sonriendo casi de manera oscura. Asahi pasó una espesa pelota de saliva por su garganta al instante, esa chiquilla le ponía los nervios de punta cada vez que la veía sonreír.

— Algunas personas deberían tener a Dios como su mejor aliado —habló tranquila, con alegría casi. Poco después se irguió, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. ¡Oh!, pero que tarde es. Los dejo, que descansen bien y nos vemos mañana.

Silenciosa y tranquila, salió de la habitación. Todo quedó en un silencio frío que solo Nishinoya se atrevió a romper.

— ¿Ella es de la mafia o algo?

Y no sabía cuan cerca estaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al otro día, ya descansados de todo el stress que significo el viaje y los problemas, se levantaron temprano por las indicaciones del entrenador y a las ocho de la mañana se encontraban corriendo a la orilla de la playa para acostumbrarse al terreno, fortaleciendo los músculos de sus piernas acompañados por la fría brisa marina. Hicieron elongaciones, jugaron un poco en el espacio que Kaia había arrendado para ellos y volvieron al hotel para casi la hora de almuerzo. Luego de una ducha rápida, la mayoría decidió ocupar su tiempo libre para conocer las instalaciones, encontrándose con una pequeña librería cerca de la recepción que hacía a su vez de local de _souvenirs_ dedicado a los turistas extranjeros de la zona, sobretodo por los altos precios por una simple tasa de cerámica con el nombre de la ciudad y el país. Un gimnasio techado pequeño con graderías junto a un edificio pintado de amarillo casi mostaza, que seguramente serían las oficinas administrativas y residencias de la familia dueña de todo, un restaurante conectado al patio por un toldo elegante y mesas al aire libre, una cúpula central en el último piso adornada con un vitral, un spa y baños termales. Y claro, el jardín con piscina y bar que escondía al fondo una especie de museo pequeño con cavas de vino. Sin mencionar la sala de eventos con bar, el lugar ya era lo bastante grande para parecer real, lo cual hacía pensar al entrenador que no debieran perder ninguno de los partidos o Takeda de seguro usaría hasta su pensión de ancianos para cubrir los gastos del club.

El clima estaba perfectamente nublado aquel día, la ligera ventisca y la bruma en el ambiente hacía pensar que incluso podría tratarse de principios de otoño. La mayoría pensaba que por la tarde podría ponerse a llover y tendrían que usar el gimnasio para ponerse a entrenar, descartando totalmente la playa para no contraer ningún tipo de resfriado que pudiera afectarles.

— No lloverá, antes de las cuatro de la tarde se pondrá soleado otra vez y necesitarán tres botellas de agua.

Una dulce voz femenina hizo que Nishinoya, Hinata y Kageyama se voltearan, detrás de ellos con una cálida sonrisa y escoba en mano se encontraba la chica bajita de cabello caoba de ayer, aquella que se había presentado como Shiemi, jefa de las mucamas.

— ¡Shiemi- _san_!

Instantáneo, ambos pequeños gritaron a la vez con los ojos brillantes mirándola directamente. Ella rió, ocultando sus labios tras los dedos de su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos para aumentar el gesto amigable; un poco más allá, sentados en una banca del patio, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi observaron la escena con aburrimiento, los únicos que se animaron a acercarse fueron Tanaka con Asahi quienes venían de su exploración del gimnasio.

— ¿Todo en orden con las habitaciones?, supe que les dieron las con dos camarotes.

— ¡Todo es muy lindo!, ¡Jamás había dormido en un camarote tan grande!, ¡Y con baño propio!

— Te hubiesen gustado las habitaciones de dos camas, la donde duermen tus profesores, umh.. —ella pareció meditar un segundo, observando al de cabello anaranjado.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Hinata _Shōyō!_

Se presentó rápidamente con una mano tras su nuca, le siguieron los demás que se encontraban cerca. Nishinoya tomó la palabra luego, tratando de presentar al resto que no se encontraba presente incluyendo a Yachi que había llegado por la mañana pues había tenido algunos problemas familiares y no pudo irse con ellos el día indicado. Shiemi pareció confundida en un principio con tanto nombre, pero trató de recordar todo con atención mientras aprovechaba de enterarse de cosas sobre los nuevos huéspedes especiales del hotel. Jóvenes deportistas, animados, competitivos y preocupados sobre _cierto asunto_.

— Shi-Shiemi- _san..._

— ¿Si, Hinata- _san_?

El _middle blocker_ tragó antes de preguntar, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Kageyama, quien intuyendo el flujo de la conversación, se tensó al instante al igual que el resto. La joven empleada alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, el animado grupo de estudiantes pronto parecía estar caminando por el pasillo de la muerte debido a las caras asustadas que habían puesto.

— ¿A-Arata- _san_... es-?

— ¿La chica a cargo es de la mafia?

Tanaka se le adelantó con una cara llena de seriedad. Una risa se le escapó de los labios a la joven de veintisiete años con gracia, casi tirando la escoba que tenía en las manos al piso.

— ¿Ustedes no leyeron la historia del hotel cuando les entregaron el folleto?

Cuando Tsukishima se acercó con cara de "es como no leer el maldito manual de instrucciones", Hinata gruñó por lo bajo. Shiemi trató de relajar el ambiente con sus manos en alto.

— Tsukki... —Yamaguchi no quería iniciar una guerra.

— Algo así... La familia Arata antes era líder de un clan Yakuza, "Kurain" era una especie de "ritual de honor" que tenía que pasar un iniciado para entrar a la familia. Claro que eso desde ya hace mucho, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

Silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra. La mujer estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Hinata con una sonrisa.

— Los Arata ya no son Yakuzas y Kaia- _chan_ es buena chica, algo estricta, pero buena —hizo una pausa, había divisado por un momento una cabeza rosa moviéndose por los arbustos con tres sombras pequeñas—. Sei- _kun_ , bueno, acostumbrarse a ella es extraño al principio, pero de seguro se llevará bien con ustedes... solo asegúrense de no llevarle la contraria o los niños se les tirarán encima.

 _¿Niños?_. La mayoría ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo, la mujer solo suspiró cansada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, como si se estuviera acordando de una pesadilla personal, pesadilla de la que pronto despertó al enfocar a Seishun jugando por el patio con un grupo de niños que no superaban los ocho años. Salió corriendo rápidamente en su dirección aún con el escobillón entre manos, la muchacha de cabello rosa solo la indicó con su dedo índice y un increíble grupo de diez niños le bloquearon el paso.

La pelirosa logró escapar, dando un gran salto de un extremo de la piscina al otro, logrando perderse más allá de lo que las plantas dejaban ver. El equipo de Karasuno quedó con la boca abierta ante tal escena.

— A eso se refería... —Nishinoya no era capaz de moverse de su sitio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kageyama Tobio caminó hacía la dirección aún con el grupo de toallas apiladas en los brazos, con tan mala suerte, que no encontró a ninguno de los empleados del hotel en el camino y se resignó a encomendarse a la suerte para encontrar a la menor de los Arata en la recepción, o al menos a su familiar, pues dudaba que hubiera huido demasiado lejos luego de que la tiraran del tobillo de aquella manera.

— ¿Kageyama- _san_?, ¡Ah, lo siento!

Al menos la había encontrado.

Se dio la vuelta y justo detrás se encontraba la bajita de cabello oscuro, parecía menos enfadada de lo que estaba antes. Hizo un ademán de tenderle el grupo de toallas de regreso, ella se movió rápidamente recibiéndolas de regreso con una sonrisa, disculpándose nuevamente.

— Lamento haberte causado problemas, pero pudiste habérselas entregado a alguien del personal.

— Shiemi- _san_ parecía _ocupada_ cuando la vi.

Si ocupada era estar tratando de salir empapada de la piscina por culpa de alguien. Kaia solo suspiró de manera cansada intuyendo de alguna forma lo que había sucedido.

— Ni siquiera voy a preguntar —el chico se alzó de hombros, rodando los ojos—. Ah, por cierto, se me había olvidado entregarle un papel a tu entrenador.

La muchacha caminó rápidamente hasta el mesón de la recepción, allí mismo donde se encontraba la de cabello rosa y ropa sucia muy entretenida jugando al _Busca Minas_. Kaia Arata revolvió unos cuantos documentos y pronto encontró una hoja de cuaderno con algunas fechas escritas, terminó por tendérsela a Kageyama de manera tranquila.

— Mañana a las 17:30 hrs, está fijado uno de los partidos de las finales. ¡Les deseo suerte!

¿Qué?

 _Ella es el demonio._

* * *

 _Bueno, no quedó tan largo ni tan simpático, pero mi humor anda mal. –patea una piedra- (?)_


End file.
